


In These Moments

by aversive5599



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Post Gaiden, Post-Canon, ssmonth17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aversive5599/pseuds/aversive5599
Summary: A series of one-shots written during Sasusaku Month 2017





	In These Moments

**Prompt: First Love, Sasusaku Month Day One**

**Summary: When Sasuke and Sakura realise who their daughters first love was and in the process find out about eachothers. (Post Gaiden)**

 

“I think Sarada has a crush on Boruto.”

  
Sasuke has always taken pride in being a careful person, he’s rarely the kind to let things fall from his only hand and even if on the off chance something does, his reflexes are fast enough for him to catch the item before it hits the ground.  
But when Sakura walks into their house after a long shift at the hospital to make one of the most ludicrous announcements he’s heard in a while he can’t help but drop the stirring spoon he held in his hands.

  
“ _What_?”

  
His voice is silent and deadly. On a normal mission it’s enough to paralyze whoever is on the receiving end in terror but Sakura simply laughs it off, her husband hardly looks threatening in his his homely blue apron which matches the head band that thier daughter had helped him tie to keep the hair out of his face.

  
“I’m going to kill him.”

  
“Oh darling I think you’re over reacting.” Sakura states as she wraps her arms around his waist and stands on her tip toes so that she can peer over his shoulders to see what he’s making (it’s Sarada’s favourite sweet dish) “I think it’s cute that he’s her first love.”  
Sasuke sighs, his immediate plans of killing a certain blonde haired idiot (No, not _that_ one, his son) subsiding.

  
It’s easy to give into his wife in moments like these when they are alone. He knows she’s tired, the soft yawn she tries to stiffle as she presses her cheek to his back is a testament to that.

  
Sasuke doesn’t have the heart to break out of her grip for he knows that at times like these when Sakura is tired, chakra depleted and cold he’s her favourite pillow.

  
He’d never admit it out loud but he was quite proud of that particular designation.

  
Plus it’s not like he’d actually be able to wriggle out of her embrace considering her ungodly strength.

  
Besides the more time he’s given to think, the more painful he can make that moronic brat’s death.

  
He suppose Sarada would be mad at him for the first couple of days but he was sure she’d get over it after he taught her a new jutsu.

  
Sakura hums softly as he stands there letting his brief spike of anger simmer down along with syrup he’s stirring to her soft tune. It’s a lullaby she’s humming, one that he’d sung once to her during her pregnancy days when she had trouble sleeping. It’s the same one Itachi used to sing when he was a child and it’s calming effect still holds true after all these years.

  
“Darling.” Sakura starts,“Who was your first love?”

  
Sasuke blinks, all his creative plans to kill Boruto brought to a abrupt stop by her sudden query.

  
“What do you mean?” Sasuke’s voice is harsher than he means it to be and while he tries to convince it’s because something is stuck in his throat he is well aware that it’s just an excuse to cover up the fact that he’s the slightest bit hurt that even after all these years the answer is still a mystery to Sakura.

  
“Oh!” She says jerking away from him, her hands falling away as she steps back. Wide veridian eyes stare back at him as he turns around to face her, irritated that she let go.

  
For a moment she stands there still before she starts stuttering out,“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t realise. I didn’t mean to pry- I was just curious and-”

  
“Sakura.” He interrupts,“What are you talking about?”

  
She blinks,“Your first love, she was an Uchiha wasn’t she? I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”

  
“What gave you that idea?”

  
She blinks up at him. Even after all these years there are some insecurities she can’t shake off. It this habit of hers that bothers him the most, maybe because every time she displays her unsurity about their relationship Sasuke is overcome with a tidal wave of self loathing for he knows that all her insecurities stem from the fact that he’d treated her like crap through out the course of their childhood.

  
“I just thought-” she sighs breaking off,“Never mind."

  
“Tch. Annoying.”

  
She lowers her head,“You’re right that was a stupid.”

  
He lets his lips curve into a small smile, amused by her reaction. For some reason he never gets tired seeing her like this; embarrassed and shy.

  
It’s one of the more contrasting things about his wife because while she’s one of the strongest people he knows, nothing less than deadly in battle, she’s also one of the kindest. As a kid he never believed one could be both, strong _and_ kind but in the past fifteen years of their marriage Sakura has spent everyday of it proving him wrong.

  
While she’s kind to everyone she meets, this side of her, the one where she’s shy and unsure is reserved only for Sasuke and he isn’t ashamed to admit that, that’s just how he likes it.

  
And that’s why he loves teasing her at times like these because he’s the _only_ one who can and get away with it.

  
“Who was your first love?“ He asks nonchalantly.

  
Sakura looks up at him incredulously.

  
“What?” She asks,“ Is this a joke?”

  
Sasuke simply shrugs as he turns away from her to add the finishing touches to his dish.

  
Her eyes are defiant as she pokes her head into his line of sight,“I’ve loved you since we were five years old I’ll have you know. It might have been a superficial crush at first but I’ve only ever liked you.”

  
“Only me?” Sasuke says as he pours the contents into a bowl,“That’s hard to believe.”

  
Her eyes narrow,“If not you, then who? It’s only _ever_ been you.”

  
“Not even Lee when he saved you during the Chunnin exams?”

  
“No.” She replies,“And if you recall I hugged _you_ then and not him.”

  
“Not even Naruto when you kissed him?”

  
“That was CPR by the way.” She counters,“And _you_ kissed him too. Twice.”

  
“Kakashi?”

  
“Are you kidding me?” She started,“That’s ridiculous.”

  
“Sai?”

  
“Where are these names even coming from?” She huffs,“ This is-”

  
Before she can finish, Sasuke quickly bends down and brushes his lips against hers shocking her into silence. It’s an awfully short kiss and when Sasuke pulls back he smiles as he looks down at his wife’s closed eyes and puckered lips.

  
“For the record you were the first and only person I’ve ever loved.” Sasuke states.

  
Her eyes flutter open and she stares at him confused for a moment before her mouth forms an ‘oh’. Then her questions begin,“Really? How? When? I thoug-”

  
“Sakura.” He cuts her off giving her a look.

  
“Right. I’ll shut up.”

  
“Good, then it’s easier to do this.” He leans down and kisses her again.The tips of his fingers graze against her skin as he cups her cheeks and lifts her face towards him his lips moving against hers effortlessly.

  
While Sasuke is a reserved man, there is absolutely nothing reserved about his kisses.  
Sakura still remembers the first time Sasuke had kissed her she’d felt all her unsurity about their relationship melt away. While his kisses are commanding, they’re all consuming and absolutely and completely honest. He leaves no room for her to doubt his feelings for her because the way he kisses her always makes her feel like he’s laying his soul bare for her to see. _Only_ her to see.

  
Because in the end for both Sasuke and Sakura it had only ever been each other since the very begining.

  
Sakura is about to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer to deepen their kiss but Sasuke abruptly breaks away once again leaving her hanging.

  
Sakura pouts as Sasuke starts walking towards the living room. She can’t see the smirk on his face but she knows that he’s thoroughly enjoying messing with her.

  
“You don’t play fair.” She grumbles as she follows Sasuke.

  
He sits on the couch and gently pats his lap. Sakura happily bounds towards him, her complains forgotten and takes her place on the couch by lying across it with her head resting on his lap.

  
They stay like that for a while as Sasuke reads a scroll regarding the latest details of his mission and Sakura stares up at him carefully memorizing all the details of his face for she knows that when he’s gone it’s these moments she’ll cherish the most.

  
“You know we both married each other’s first love.” Sakura comments offhandedly,“Do you think Sarada will do the same?”

  
“The brat won’t live long enough.”

  
Sakura snorts,“You’re not going to kill him, Naruto will never let you hear the end of it if you do.”

  
“I can handle the dobe.”

  
“You’ve been trying to get rid of him for eighteen years now, how’s that working out for you?”

  
“Tch.”

  
“If you actually consider it, it’s kind of cute really.” Sakura continues,“Naruto and Hinata’s son with our daughter. Plus Sarada is really open about her feelings too. I thought she’d be like you and be in denial about it for at least five years.”

  
“I was not in denial about it.”

  
“If I was your first love that means you must have loved me since we were genin, right?” Sakura prompts,“And you were pretty much an ice cube those days.”

  
“I wasn’t in denial, I just didn’t show it.”

  
“So you _were_ in love with me since we were genin.”

  
“Sakura.”

  
“Okay fine, I’ll drop it.” Sakura relents,“So anyway today I heard her and Choucho talking about Boruto and that’s how I gussed. They were fawning over how his blonde hair catches the sun rays perfectly and-”

  
Change of plans, Sasuke was going to first torture the brat and then kill him.

  
“- just how mature and responsible he is-”

  
When did he brat become mature and responsible? Just the other day he remembered his daughter complaining how childish and careless the dobe’s son was.  
“- how his blue eyes pop perfectly against his white clothes and-”

  
Sakura stopped abruptly when she saw the look on Sasuke’s face.

  
“What’s wrong?“she asks lifting herself up from his lap and turning around to face him properly.

  
“The brat kid only wears black.” Sasuke deadpans,“His training clothes are black and pink.”

  
“Then…..” Sakura trails off as realisation dawns on her.

  
For a moment they stare at each other, green against mismatched black and purple.

  
The next second Sakura is up and Sasuke is right behind her, heading for the door.

  
“I’m going to kill the dobe.” He mutters poisonously as he opens the door.

  
Sakura marches past him,“Not if I get to him first.”

  
All the way across town in the Hokage’s office, Naruto sneezed.

______

  
_I’ll be honest I really want to see Sasuke appear in the Hokage’s office with his apron and matching headband and beat the hell out of Naruto with his stirring spoon._


End file.
